fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Thundering Sea Dragon Slayer Magic
Thundering Sea Dragon Slayer Magic (サンダシードラゴンスレイヤーマジック,Sandashīdoragonsureiyāmajikku) is a type of [[Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic|'Dual Dragon Slayer Magic']]. It combines Lightning Slayer Dragon Magic and Sea Dragon Slayer Magic. It blends the power of water and the power of lighting combined together. When he utilizes this magic his form changes, around his hand and legs are blue diamond shaped scales with yellow bridges. His hair grows sharp and and stands up curves, it goes blue with yellow tips around his whole hair. His Iris goes royal blue with a yellow outline and his canines were longer. Thundering Sea Dragon Slayer Spells * Thundering Sea Dragon Roar. '''The user quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of water and electricity from the air or the surrounding sources of water, pulling it into their bodies and then ejecting it with concentrated Ethernano. The water is then fired out as a highly pressurised blast of water and electricity, similar to that of a dam breaking. * '''Thundering Sea Dragon Shattering Claw. '''The user cloaks one of their hands in a electric whirlpool and strikes the target with their fingertips, leaving behind a trail of water and lightning. * '''Thundering Sea Dragon Flood Rupture. Two waves of water and two other streams of lighting, rotate around each other and form a helix that blast the opponent into the air with tremendous force. * Thundering Sea Dragon Shredding Tooth, By swiping their arm, the user sends scythe-like blades of water at their intended target, which are powerful enough to cleanly slice through solid rock. It can also be used as a form of defense to intercept an attack. * Thundering Sea Dragon Storm Biter. The user engulfs lightning and water around both fist and forearm in the form of a claw and uses it to strike the target, to perform a devastating blow. Smashing into them and creating a circular wave of lighting and water. * Thundering Sea Dragon Bermuda Scales. The user summons blade shaped water conducting lighting, multiplying them and using water and lighting specific telekinesis to manipulate them as floating blades. * Thundering Sea Dragon Storm Changer, The user lifts their left arm high and swings it downwards, subsequently swinging their extended right arm backwards and stretching it upwards, creating a ferocious whirlpool laced with lightning. This spell has been seen capable of pushing opponents away with great physical force and rendering them incapacity. * Thundering Sea Dragon Shimmer Shocker, The user gathers a wave mass of water with lighting, and by pointing their hands forward, releases a massive burst of water/lightning explodes from the ground, generating a electrical tsunami that covers the entire area. * Thundering Sea Dragon Tempest Deluge, The user lifts or attracts a body of water, even one as big as a river, with their arms, and then starts rotating, as it rotates the water surges with lighting, then they send the water flying towards their foe in a powerful whirlpool filled with lighting. Thundering Sea Dragon Secret Art Thundering Sea Dragon Secret Art: Maelstrom of Destruction. The user creates lighting in his left hand and water in his right. Raising his right hand above his head and his left hand below him, before creating a circular motion and tracing the two in the air, before bringing both his hands together. This motions generates a swirling vortex around him, condensing both his elements into pure elements before generating them as a direction blast. Thundering Sea Dragon Secret Art: Zeal of Conduction. The user summons up magic hidden in their body and restores half of their injuries, including parts of major damage at the cost of internal damage to the body. Stamina is increased but excess mana say from second spirit origin could be lost. Having and using a second origin would allow for a greater magic reservoir to be able to be used for self healing. Category:JackWerewolf-13 Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities